


The Daily Planet can suck it...

by Rmepashn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alpha Alex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Futanari, Knotting, Loss of Powers, M/M, Magic Cock, References to Knotting, alpha cat, loss of abilities, lost in the wilderness, omega kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rmepashn/pseuds/Rmepashn
Summary: The world having gone through drastic evolutionary changes prior to the knowledge of the existence of aliens has left the world's population in short supply of Alphas and Omegas. Beta's being more common than ever. Cat Grant, a self-made success story for women falls for her assistant's nonexistent clumsy charms as well as the strong capable omega Superhero that's taken National City by storm.





	1. Chapter 1

Groaning Cat leaned down over the younger blonde, latching pearly teeth on the nape of her neck. 

Biting firmly hissing when the younger woman moaned and clenched down around her cock, canting her hips Cat drove in deeper gasping as the wet slick muscles tightened around her, looking down in the haze of her rut. She was unsure of how she had ended up here, here being knot deep inside her graceless assistant bent over her desk after hours. 

Keening Kara writhed under her, rolling her hips back against the CEO at a quickly accelerating rate, Cat snarled digging her fingers into Karas' hips slamming harder as her knot swelled and pressed insistently against the girls tender opening crying out when the first firm press began entering the omegas channel. 

Panting harshly Cat opened her eyes and observed Kara, Kara who' skirt was rucked up to her waist, lacy boy briefs were shoved down to mid thigh, her dowdy cardigan had been tossed to some forgotten corner of the office and the plain white button up had been ripped open during the initial moments of this impromptu encounter.

Her sweet face was flushed as she grasped the edge of the desk and panted into every thrust her glasses having fallen to the floor some time ago, her silky curls were tossed crazily around her face as she panted and moaned, Cat firmly placing a hand on Kara's lower back to help hold her steady as the older Alpha pressed harder as inch by stubborn inch her knot slid into her assistant. 

Gasping and arching Cats hips stuttered as the slick warm heat slid tightly around her drawing every pulsing jet of come from her, she roared when Kara screamed and reared against her, her opening tightening like a vice as she gushed and came clawing at the desk. Cat moaning as she released jet after jet of her release into the unlikely omega and she pretended to not notice the deep claw marks in the desks surface as she collapsed over Kara's sweat-slick back.

TBC

This is super short, mainly curious about the reception this will get. Thank you for reading!


	2. Pillow talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens next...

It took nearly an hour for Cat's knot to deflate enough to slide out from Kara. 

She was momentarily surprised, she hadn't been able to maintain a knot nearly that long Rut or not since she had been much younger. Blushing as she tucked her cock back into her pants she didn't know how she could look at her assistant. Unable to look her in the face as Kara stood and straightened her clothes, her face grimacing over the mess. 

"Miss Grant..."

"Don't." Cat ran a shaky hand through her hair and collapsed into her chair. "I'm sorry Kara, I know. That...shouldnt have happened." Cat itched to flee but she owed her more than that. She was the Alpha, she should have had more self-control especially given her position and age. 

"You, you didn't want that then?" Kara's voice sounded so small and meek. Unlike the glimpses, Cat had seen of the omega's stubborn will. 

"That...I shouldn't have forced myself on you." Cat focused on the horizon visible through the double doors leading to her office balcony.

Starting when she heard a snort of amusement. Cat looked confused at the flustered young woman. 

"You couldn't have forced me if you tried." Kara worried her lip, and straightened up and met Cat's eyes with more resolve than either of them felt in that moment. 

"So...what now?" Kara asked, eying the beautiful woman who was sitting before her. 

Cat's hair was in a wild disarray, her makeup had been worn away to appearing nonexistant and the designer blouse was still ripped open and hanging off one shoulder, her slacks were stained and bunched, frankly she had never seen her boss in any state that wasn't utterly impeccable. 

Of course, that is aside from the charity benefit four months prior that Kara had discreetly snuck the editor away from through the staff entrance of the hotel before anyone could discern how intoxicated Cat really was.

It had been the usual overly formal affair, nothing but the wealthy and famous had been in attendance and Cat had looked completely bored until her Beta ex-husband and mate. Carter's father had strutted in and insisted on poking at Cat's ability to be a proper sire to their son, all the while practically hanging off his latest Alpha girlfriend. 

That night had been a turning point for Kara Danvers, carefully putting the slender Alpha into her car had been an ordeal as Cat had clung to her, growling softly into her ear murmuring sweet nothings about her scent. It'd been the first time that Kara had been made so aware of her Omega status.

Humans hadn't ever had much effect on her, admittedly most of her interactions were with Betas but being enveloped by Cats sweet protective scent had almost made her swoon. The entire situation had left Kara more than a little flustered. 

She had been unsure how to approach the subject the next day and denied that she had been somewhat disappointed that Cat had obviously forgotten the entire episode. 

She had fretted for days before Alex had finally cornered her and demanded to know what was wrong.

Confessing what had happened to her very very Alpha sister had turned into an awkward incident of Kara holding Alex up in the air by her arms until the snarling DEO agent had regained enough control over her inner animal to listen to reason. 

Reason being that no, Miss Grant hadn't scent marked her, hadn't forced herself on Kara and that this was 2016 and Kara could handle herself and would get over this little crush. And no, Alex didn't need to disappear the media mogul. 

Alex had always been fiercely territorial over Kara and anything that could be considered a threat. While Kara knew this attitude came from a place of love and loyalty she had determined that if she could throw a tank or catch a plane. She could decide her own dates. 

Alex didn't agree.

Kara instantly decided she wouldn't be telling her about this. 

"Kara." Cat said softly. The Kryptonian snapped back to the present and swallowed quickly. Her elevated senses could detect that Cat's hormone levels were increasing again. 

Her Rut wouldn't be satiated for several days. For a fleeting instant Kara wished a mating bond was possible and immediately cringed. She shouldn't want that with a human.

"Miss Grant, I didn't mean to cause you any undue stress. I know, you know. It happens. I mean...its the Rut." Kara stammered and froze when she saw Cat's face flush red as she looked away. 

"You should go. If...if you wish to resign I understand. I will not stop you. You've...that is. I have more control than this. Or I did." Cat stood and turned away from the omega. 

Biting her lip Kara studied the slighter woman, she didn't regret what happened at all. 

Of course, she would have never expected to come into the office three hours after the work day had ended would have resulted in her being bent over the stylish modern desk screaming around her boss's knot but this was National city. Stranger things had happened. 

Steeling herself she stepped closer to the Alpha and used her height advantage to lean down and softly kiss Cat's neck, reaching around and pulling her close before sliding her hand down and stroking Cat's thigh. Barely stopping herself from exhaling in relief when Cat sagged back into her. 

"I'm not sorry. And I'm not going to quit. I want to...I want you Cat." 

TBC


	3. Revamp

This is just to let readers know that I will be redoing this story line. This is a story I would like to continue and I will be doing so possibly with Kara remaining an omega or with her being an alpha with kat as an alpha or as a standard human gender. I'm not sure yet well have to see. However regardless, happy reading and thank you as always for your input.


	4. Are we okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah it's been a long time. Well I hope y'all enjoy the update. It's smut very little plot just working out the next step in this story. I hope you enjoy it and id love to hear what you think!
> 
> Alpha Cat/Omega Kara
> 
> HAPPY NEW YR!

Cat groaned as she came awake, she winced stubbornly refusing to open her eyes as she sat up and turned in bed, holding her face in her hands as she focused her thoughts.

The first morning after the onset of Rut always came on like a hangover.

Her head throbbed she was dizzy and disoriented and apparently this particular Rut she needs to sneak away and find an ice pack for her genitals.

Jesus H. Christ she was sore.

As she groaned and bit her lip as she cupped her pained groin she suddenly remembered that Carter had a bag of fish sticks in the freezer.

"Morning." The soft greeting reminded Cats bleary mind that she was not alone.

Turning Cats heart skipped a beat and she felt heat suffused her lower back and fresh heat flush her body. Kara lay naked, tangled in Cats plum sheets, her exposed thigh and hip shifted over the sheet drawing Cats gaze as she catches subtle twitches and muscles shift in that perfectly long thigh.

She growled as she felt a twitch in her groin when she smells Kara and the still present scent of raw lust from the night before.

Kara swallows at the predatory gleam that fills Cats gaze. Oh no.

"Cat we need to go to work."

Kara shrieks as Cat cups the back of her knee and in a surprising display of strength pulls Kara across the sheets and she's able to stretch out over the length of the omegas body, rumbling happily she nuzzles Karas neck and bites at Karas collarbone.

"I believe I have good reason to take my Cycle Leave."

Cat teased as she moved down to suck and bite at Karas nipples.

She now knows her wholesome blonde assistant loves things a little rough.

Vivid memories of last night flood Cats mind. 

 

 

_Cat tightened her hold over Karas mouth as the omega writhes and comes loudly, her hands gripping and tearing into Cats town car seats as her hips move wildly in the Alphas mouth._

_Snarling and desperate to bury herself in the blonde Cat knows that she's already going to have to give Jorge her driver a horrendous bonus after this especially when the shredding of the upholstery became audible along with the muffled screams._

_She holds off, barely. They're twenty minutes from her penthouse...panting she pulls herself onto the carseat and looks over at the flushed sweating omega._

_Karas shirt is gaping her bra pulled askew and her skirts still bunched around her thighs._

_They hadn't recovered Karas panties before leaving CatCo so there goes another hefty Bonus to her cleaning lady who was paid extra to clean Cats office before office hours daily._

_Cat breathed a sigh of relief that her general mistrust of people and paranoia ensured discretion of their little tryst and she made a note to have her desk replaced._

_Her absolutely not possibly Supergirl assistant had left deep gouges across the surface and the front left corner of her new antique mahagony desk fractured._

_Evidence of shoddy craftsmanship obviously._

_Karas gaze slid to hers and Cat felt lost. Moaning they both leaned in and Cat pulled Kara to straddle her lap and thanked the universe for blacked out partition as Kara moved grinding on Cats lap driving her utterly to madness before Cat grips the omegas sinfully perfect rear and Kara sinks onto Cats shaft._

_Shaking and moaning as Cat fills her, stretching her even as Karas moving faster and harder making Cat pump up from the bottom. Cat knows she cannot knot in the car but the way Karas moving and the way she's fluttering and tightening to near painful around Cat has her approaching orgasm embarrassingly fast._

_When Kara moans her name she's lost and flips them. Karas legs are high on her waist her ankles locked and Cats got a hand cupped around her shoulder and the other buried in Karas hair pulling her head back which the omega moans and Cat shivers at the new wetness she feels from Kara and then she's thrusting deep and hard becoming increasingly lost in her Rut as Kara bites her shoulder to muffle her cries and when Cat explodes in the omega they both lock together rocking until their joined orgasms subside._

_Panting Cat looks outside to see they're approaching her building and she makes a mental note to send Jorge season tickets to whichever sports team he was a fan of._

 

Moaning Kara pulled away reluctantly and sat up.

"Your on leave. I'm not, unless you...umm...want people to..talk." Kara sputtered blushing attractively. How was she possibly this beautiful.

"I suppose your right. In that case I'll need you to take care of a few things. I'll send you a pdf. Also I need arrangements made for Carter." Cat said pulling sheets to cover her lower half as she struggled with her control.

"Yes of course. I umm...I'll take care of that. Umm..."

"Kara." Kara looked up and swallowed at the look of mild exasperation, amusement and more affection than she was prepared for. "Yes?" She croaked.

"Are you. No. Are we okay?" Cat asked trying to remain stoic and collected as she awaited Karas answer.

"Yes Miss Grant."

"Cat."

"Cat."

TBC?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sticking with the standard outline for this verse. There are six genders, male alpha, omega and beta and female alpha, omega and beta.
> 
> If this is something i decide to continue ill go into more detail but for now here goes...Alpha males and females cannot become pregnant but are incredibly potent to omegas. Beta males can impregnate omegas and other betas but not as easily. Omegas typically go into heat every 3 months for roughly 5 days until they age to 35 then their fertility slows drastically and their heats are virtually non-existent.


End file.
